Ariel the playboy bunny planet
by The Whip
Summary: read it.


**Ariel was wearing her costume was a rayon-satin merry widow corset bright black. Same color satin bunny ears, white fuzzy cotton tail, white collar with black bow tie, cuffs with cuff link on her wrists, black pantyhose, and matching Zatanna style high-heeled shoes. Bright red hair to the mid spine with a cap style on her forehead and bright blue eyes. Suddenly while Ariel was on the couch a doorbell ring and Ariel heads for the door and opens it only to find a brown medium box on her door step.**

**"Huh?" Ariel raised an eyebrow at the box and picked it up and looked outside for anyone who left it here and shrugged and close the door and carries the box to the kitchen.**

**Once there, Ariel opened it with a knife and opened the box only to see a Jack-in-the-box toy and a note said 'wind up the crank' Ariel shrugged and begins to crank it and about 1 minute later a jack pop out from top holding a strange spary bottle with green water inside and the jack program what to do as it sparyed the contents of the bottle right into Ariel's face and Ariel got scared and trying to wipe off the contents on her face only they absorbed into her skin and suddenly she starts hear to a gentle air-like hiss radiating in the room.**

**Ariel turned her about, looking about the kitchen for the source of the sound but found nothing. "Where is that coming from?", she asked, boosting her voice over the hissing as it grew louder.**

**Before she could respond to her confusion, she suddenly felt her entire body start to shake as some sort of wind-like pressure began to build up within her. Her arms flew outward and she stood her ground as the feeling became stronger and she was jogged further about as the gentle breeze swaying in her body was growing every second into what seemed like a powerful tornado whirling within her. Ariel couldn't believe it any of this. Especially when she figured out that hissing sound was coming from her.**

**Her stomach gurgled. Then with a grubmbling behind's Ariel's flat, firm belly. She looked down before turning a quizzical gaze at the jack in the box. And in the next instant, Ariel's body bloated up all over.**  
**She yelped, looking down at herself, seeing her hourglass figure abruptly replaced with a ****globe where her midsection had been, her arms and legs puffed up as if she had become a stuffed-doll version of herself. She looked helplessly at the mirror behind the jack and was about to speak before another huge inflationary surge hit her, blowing her up fuller and rounder, her corset, pantyhose stretching with the expansion. Her bloated belly shot persistently outwards, causing her breasts to rise up before they, too, plumped up like balloons.**  
**The inflation happened so quickly, Ariel only now could come to grips with the with the impossible situation. She looked pleadingly at the Jack in the box. "What's...happening... to meeeeee?!" The inflation was in full swing now, her body inflating into a large ball shape, her hands and feet now the only extremities visible. Even her massive cleavage was losing its shape as it merged with her ballooning body. Her cotton tail and heels began to split and blow apart, the swelling flesh tearing it to pieces that fell to the floor or clung helplessly around her waist. Ariel kept growing. Faster. Bigger. Jack in the box laughed evilly in his head. There was something so satisfying about Ariel's body swelling up to match the size of her home. He watched Ariel inflate for awhile, keeping her in suspense before finally indirectly answering Ariel's question. "YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO BE BIGGER AND FLOAT AWAY FROM HERE," Jack reminded the viticm. "I'D SAY YOU'RE BIGGER THAN YOUR BOSS EVEN AFTER A BOATLOAD OF AN BALLOON!" As the Jack spoke, Ariel kept growing larger and larger. Her globular body was now ten feet across, and Jack had to looked his eyes to see Ariel's terrified expression. "W-when does it stop?!"**  
**Jack just chuckled. "IT DOESN'T. EVER."**  
**"Wh-wh-what-Ohhhhhh!" Ariel ballooned out farther and farther, the kitchen suddenly becoming too cramped for both of them. "HOPE YOU HAVE A LOT OF STRETCH IN YOU!" Jack said, before the body of Ariel knock him and the table over on the floor.**  
**Like a human playboy hot-air balloon, Ariel expanded up and out, her head getting higher and higher, her body covering more and more space. She didn't know what to expect, but she at least thought her expansion would slow as she reached a certain size. It didn't. It increased. A lot. More and more, inflating her faster and larger. It took only a few moments before Ariel's body had filled the entire kitchen room, ...and there were no signs that hse would be stopping soon.**  
**Her body began to spill over the doorway of the living room. Ariel began to wonder if she was safe in the kitchen. Or the living room! Ariel's expandign body was bloating out towards the high ceiling and walls like an approaching planet!**  
**She looked down at the mirror and saw to that her abdomen was hovering over half the floor in all directions. And still she grew, bigger, faster, fuller, and rounder. Ariel watched and waited. Excatly how big WAS Ariel going to get?! She just kept inflating and inflating and inflating!**  
**The spectacle went on for several minutes, as more and more of the house was filled with Ariel's blimping form. She was now so big that she blocked out much of the kitchen and living room from her view. She could the Jack laughing. The humour was lost on Ariel, even if she could hear Jack. Ariel no longer had a neck, her chin merging with her body and her head and lips too puffy to speak and merging as it pulled into her body until she had no head staring at the ceiling completely straight up. She could only respond by inflating more, feeling the strange pressure inside her build and build. She could feel her hands and feet totally vanishing into her body becoming full sphere balloon.**  
**In moments, nothing was visible inside the house but Ariel's bloated flesh and corset and panythose. She had filled every nook and cranny, her face now pressed against the ceiling, which was several stories above the kitchen and living room.**  
**Ariel's body began oozing through the doors! She was still finding ways to expand!**  
**Inside the house, we could see Ariel's dough-like body filling up every hallway and bedroom. She just... kept... growing!**  
**As cracks appearing in the walls. Plaster and brick broke off the side of the building-piecemeal at first, then in large, dangerous chunks. We heard steel bending, glass breaking, walls crumbling!**  
**Inside, Ariel's body pressed against the ceiling of the house. . She continued to grow, pushing against the ceiling as the space became gradually more confining, the trapped air combining with Ariel to exert an immense amount of pressure on the structure surrounding her.**  
**Like a chick bursting from its shell, Ariel burst through the house's ceiling, the sudden release of pressure causing her to shoot suddenlt out of the roof at rocket-speed.**  
**In short, Ariel had blown the lid off the place.**  
**Now that the top half of the Ariel-sphere was free to expand into space, the bottom half seemingly wanted to join in too, pushing apart the weakened walls of the house to bring them crashing to the ground in a cacophony of collapsing building materials.**  
**She was so large, on of a giant balloon that once was Ariel, so unbelievably round and inflated.**  
**And as the seconds passed, Ariel got bigger and bigger, her body swelling bigger than the entire town, she lifted off the ground slightly, then gently rose into the night sky as she dwarfed and rose higher while filling more and more of the sky.**  
**She grew larger than the entire continent.**  
**She grew larger than the biggest ocean.**  
**And she grew larger than the Earth's moon.**  
**And still she got bigger... and bigger... and BIGGER... UNTIL-!**  
**Until she became the size of nine planets of the Solar System as an playboy bunny balloon planet. And Ariel was the name of the new planet even bigger than the sun.**

**The end.**


End file.
